


Love

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Love

"Can we just, ya know, skip the lovey stuff this year Steve?" Buck stated. "I mean, I am not the cuddly type. You know that."

"Well, yeah. But Buck." Steve stumbled. "Come on. Why not? Just once. Be lovey. It's the perfect time for it."  
"How is this a perfect time?" He grumbled. " Ever since I got back you're always saying it's the perfect time. It can't be perfect because of all the time we lost out on not being together."   
"Bucky. Let's make up for it now." He asked.  
"Okay. You and me. Steve and Bucky forever."   
Bucky smiled. "Fine. But only because you're cute when you get all sappy. You're just plain cute now! kiss me!" Bucky said.


End file.
